


Away

by Serenity1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Mentioned, Episode Related, Gen, Light Angst, Sam Winchester mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1000/pseuds/Serenity1000
Summary: Castiel reflects





	Away

As I leave the bunker and reflect back on the conversation..well brief argument that I had with Dean I can't help but think that he is right everything in the past, the things that I have done always started with the best intentions but always seem to end up going horribly wrong. Going threw the things we have been through together i've always found a home with the brothers but everything that has been going on lately Mary now Rowena I don't think that Dean and maybe Sam could forgive me. So maybe the right decision is not to just move on but to stay away. There are some things that people can't forgive even for family though I really had hope that maybe with time we could learn to be brothers again Dean and I.


End file.
